Warning: The Sister's Requirements
by Pixie YANK Sora
Summary: Sakura yang tengah bingung mencari subjek seorang NEET wanita untuk penelitian, kontan tertolong saat pemuda yang selalu ditolak pernyataan cintanya itu mengatakan bisa membantu, sebab memiliki kakak NEET. Apa jadinya, kala saudara kembar pria itu memberikan persyaratan partisipasi berupa, Sakura harus menjadi kekasih Naruto? Twins!Ino-Naruto. Chap 2 UP!*mind to Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bukankah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Family, a Little Hurt-Comfort_

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Twins! Ino Yamanaka, and Haruno Sakura

Warnings: _OOC, NEET, and unique_ Ino, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Sakura yang tengah bingung mencari subjek seorang _NEET_ wanita untuk penelitian, kontan tertolong saat pemuda yang selalu ditolak pernyataan cintanya itu mengatakan bisa membantu, sebab memiliki kakak _NEET_. Apa jadinya, kala saudara kembar pria itu memberikan persyaratan partisipasi berupa, Sakura harus menjadi kekasih Naruto?

* * *

**_Warning: The Sister's Requirements_**

Tidak tahu sudah berapa kali gadis bersurai merah muda itu bolak-balik antara memperhatikan laptop di hadapannya, juga merebahkan setengah beban tubuh di atas meja. Bahkan, sesekali terdengar suara rengekan manja berserta hembusan napas berat. Tak lupa berkali-kali mengatakan ia akan mati diomelin ibunya, atau sekarat karena tugas akhir yang begitu menyiksa. Sangat dibesar-besarkan, terlalu hiperbola, tapi bagi ia yang mengalaminya, jelas menganggap hal demikian pantas saja.

Skripsi, teror itu akhirnya menghampiri ia; beban berat tersebut datang juga ke kehidupannya. Sebagai calon sarjana di jurusan sosial, tentu bidang yang diambilnya berkaitan erat dengan segala problema di masyarakat. Namun, itu juga yang menjadi biang permasalahan utamanya. Di mana saat sang dosen pembimbing memilih judul laknat tersebut untuk ia tuntaskan.

Salahnya sendiri, kenapa saat diminta untuk menyerahkan sepuluh titel calon tugas akhirnya, terselip kata yang akhirnya menjadi bencana. _No employment, education, or training_ yang biasa disingkat dengan _NEET_. Susunan baris-baris cetakan huruf tersebut sukses memutarbalikan isi otaknya, begitu jitu membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Bukan hanya soal itu, menambahkan embel-embel subjek yang tidak seharusnya, menjadikan ia semakin terpuruk saja. Bagus! Itu pujian dari sang pengajar, jangan lupakan juga senyuman serta anggukan yakin bahwa tugas yang bersangkutan akan jadi fenomenal. Awalnya si wanita belia itu tersenyum sumringah nan bangga, tapi begitu menyadari ia sudah menandatangani perjanjian hidup dan mati, maka begitulah ia sekarang, dalam keadaan yang luar biasa mengenaskan.

_Fenomena NEET pada Kalangan Wanita Muda di Masyarakat,_ dan akan lebih keren lagi jika ia memberikan titik dua setelahnya lalu mengimbuhkan tulisan, _Sebuah Studi Eksploratif_. Syukurnya, ia lumayan beruntung pasalnya tak menambahkan embel-embel demikian, atau segera sang nona akan mati muda jika hal itu memang terjadi.

Akan tetapi, bukan berarti ia dapat bernapas dengan lega. Masalah orang yang tidak dalam masa belajar, bekerja, atau _training_ memang tak sedikit, tapi mencari yang wanita, itu akan jadi sangat pelik. Sekali lagi, salahnya seorang diri, harusnya ia tidak terlalu kreatif menyebut-nyebutkan jenis calon orang yang akan diminta keterangan. Diakui, terdengar begitu _classy_. Tapi apa gunanya, bila hanya mengundang permasalahan untuk diri sendiri. Ini skripsi, tidak perlu sesuatu yang spektakuler, asal lulus itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Sudahlah, Sakura, kau minta pada Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk…"

"Mengganti judul? Tidak bisa." Ia menyela ucapan seorang rekan yang tiba-tiba datang dari mana. Menegapkan badan, dan menopang wajah dengan bantuan kedua tangannya. Sekali lagi, hembusan napasnya berat, menatap pada layar monitor dengan sorot tertekan. Iya, gadis itu memang tak dapat lagi meminta sebuah keringanan untuk dibantu merevisi tugas akhirnya. Entah sudah berapa kali tajuk skripsi terombak, dan sekarang ia juga tidak mengharapkan perubahan.

"Butuh satu orang lagi," ujarnya lirih, seraya kembali merundukan kepalanya. Sampai sekarang, Sakura, gadis itu telah menemukan dua peserta yang bisa diminta bantuannya untuk berpartisipasi. Tidak main-main, ia berkeliling satu kota untuk menemukan segelintir manusia tersebut. Sudah melakukan berbagai macam _interview_, juga berulang kali melihat apa yang dilakukan sang subjek sebagai seorang pengangguran abadi. Ada yang karena trauma disebabkan gagal dalam pekerjaaan, jenis _Tsumazuki_. Satunya lagi tipikal _Yankee_, orang yang lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan temannya dari pada memikirkan pekerjaan.

Sakura diharuskan minimal memiliki tiga partisipan, yang mana hanya tinggal satu lagi ia harus mencari, atau semuanya sia-sia. Barusan, ia menemui dosen pembimbing, menyerah hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini, dan jadi luluh lantah akibat kekurangan subjek. Ketika memohon sebuah pengurangan, sang guru menjelaskan bahwa itu telah menjadi persyaratan dalam menyelesaikan skripsi kualitatif dari fakultas.

Ia sudah membela diri, dengan menyatakan dalam jenis penelitian tersebut, berapa pun jumlah peserta tidak masalah, yang penting telah mencakupi seluruh kriteria. Tapi seperti yang telah diketahui, perintah dosen bersifat mutlak. Sakura tahu, bukan hanya ia yang dalam masa-masa sulit seperti ini, tapi dirinya sudah tidak tahu bagaimana lagi. Mencari seorang _NEET_ perempuan itu, bagaimana mencoba menghafal buku ensiklopedia sesuai tanda bacanya – sangat rumit.

Satu-dua kali ia menyalahkan habis-habisan pada pengajarnya, menuduh bahwa dengan sengaja sang _sense_i membuat ia kesulitan. Tapi, saat kesadarannya pulang permanen, Sakura hanya bisa mengelus dada, serta kembali mengumpulkan tenaga yang dihabiskannya untuk misuh-misuh tak berguna. Aah, inilah derita mahasiswa tingkat akhir, teman!

Mau menyerah, salah juga. Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan jerih-payahnya selama ini menjadi tiada guna, maka ia teguhkan diri untuk melanjutkan. Kendati tak semudah mengedipkan mata di depan pria ganteng, sang gadis memutuskan untuk meneruskan usaha. Dipindahkannya patokan pandang ke seseorang di sebelahnya, mendapati sang rekan melepaskan senyum manis padanya. Sayang, itu tak menolong sama sekali.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?"

"Aah, paling lama dua minggu lagi, aku bisa seminar pertama."

Krak! Penuturan kawannya malah mematahkan semangat juang, Sakura makin kelimpungan sendiri sebab satu per satu rekan sekelasnya sudah menyelesaikan ujian proposal. Tinggal dia, seorang yang bahkan belum mendapatkan tandatangan pengesahan ikut serta dari seorang subjek lain. Bagaimana ini, Sakura tidak mau menjadi urutan terbuncit yang lulus di angkatannya.

"Sakura-_chan_ pasti bisa, kok. Aku yakin!" baiknya sang kawan memberikan pasokan penyokong energi dalam bentuk lisan, namun tak membantu keadaan orang yang berkaitan untuk membaik. Sakura berhenti memandangi pilu pada komputer jinjingnya, mengitarkan netra ke sekeliling. Mendapati pemandangan kantin kampus yang lagi ramai-ramainya, namun disebabkan pikiran kalut, si nona itu baru menyadari. Ia sendiri bingung, karena seingatnya tadi hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sini, dan tahu-tahu sudah membeludak akan mahasiswa yang lain.

Melihati jam tangan di pergelangan kiri, yang rupanya telah mengkonfirmasikan pukul dua. Ia sudah terlambat dari jam makan siang, segera Sakura bergegas untuk memesan setidaknya cemilan untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia tidak mau penyakit maagnya kambuh hanya gara-gara skripsi, biar bagaimanapun, Sakura tetap lebih mencintai kesehatannya dari apapun.

Begitu hendak kembali ke tempat posisinya semula, ia yang tadi dengan pandangan _fla_t, kini berhasil terevisi karena kehadiran satu makhluk. Dan yang lebih mengherankan, Sakura tidak mendapati teman yang tadi bersamanya. Sebab hampir seluruh barang bawaannya masih di meja yang sama, dengan hati kurang ikhlas ia kembali menuju ke bangku tersebut.

"Haai, Sakura-_chan_!" tegur mesra seseorang, yang mana membuat _mood_-nya semakin kacau balau saja. Padahal, Sakura sudah menunjukan ekspresi carut-marut, tanda tidak menyenangi keberadaan insan itu di dekatnya. Cuma, orang yang bersangkutan sudah bermuka tembok, hingga merasa telah biasa mendapati respon demikian.

"Mana Hinata, Naruto?"

"Ooh, tadi dia pergi bersama Sasuke."

Habislah, mungkin seusai ia memakan pesanannya, Sakura harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan kantin. Sungguh, bersama pemuda yang berulang kali menyatakan cinta padamu dan selalu kau tolak, bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Terutama apabila kata menyerah sudah hilang dari kamus hidupnya, berhadapan dengan manusia bertekad baja memang bukan persoalan gampang.

Padahal, anak lelaki itu berbeda jurusan dengannya, bahkan kampus mereka pun tidak sama. Akan tetapi, bisa dipastikan setiap hari sang pria akan mampir ke fakultas ilmu sosial sekedar untuk menyapanya. Sakura ancap kali meminta, agar Naruto berhenti mengharapkan ia untuk menjadi belahan jiwa. Tapi, namanya juga mental titanium, mana mudah berkarat.

"Bagaimana skripsimu? Apa Kakashi mempersulit?"

Ini dia salah satu pertimbangan Sakura untuk tidak menerimanya sebagai kekasih, seenak jidat memanggil nama dosennya. Sebentar Sakura menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang menyuap, memberikan delikan sarkastis pada objek hidup di depannya. Alih-alih merasa takut, Naruto malah membalas dengan cengiran terbaiknya.

"Ooh, ngomong-ngomong, tugas akhirmu soal apa?" semaunya ia menarik laptop Sakura menghadapi ia. Sempat si gadis mencoba mencegah, hanya saja tangan Naruto lebih cepat bekerja. Pemuda itu membaca singkat kop yang tertera di bagian atas, selama ini ia tidak tahu perkara skripsi yang dikerjakan Sakura sebab wanita muda ini enggan membicarakannya.

"_NEET_ cewek?" Sakura meresponi dengan mengangguk pelan, sembari terus mengunyah kentang goreng dari piring kecilnya. "Butuh berapa subjek?" Naruto kembali bersuara, dan mendapati jawaban Sakura dengan tiga jemari mengacung ke arahnya. Ia yang menerima tanggapan hanya mengangguk semata, jarinya bekerja untuk men-_scroll tab_ ke bawah. Menemukan kalau sang pujaan hati kekurangan peserta, lantas terpikir olehnya untuk memberikan sedikit bantuan.

"Saudaraku seorang _NEET_, kau mau bertemu dengannya?" kontan Sakura menghentikan aktivitas menggigit, menatap pada direksi lurus dengan nanar bersungguh-sungguh. "Anak perempuan semata wayang di keluargaku," imbuhnya lagi, yang mana membuat Sakura cepat-cepat meminum jus jeruknya sebelum tersedak. Kaget, soalnya ia pernah menduga bahwa Naruto itu putra satu-satunya yang sangat dimanja, hingga tak ayal selalu berusaha mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Tak lama, senyumnya lantas terulas kecil.

"Kau serius?"

Naruto menanggapinya dengan mengangguk yakin, Sakura pun tidak akan membuang kesempatan _brilliant_ itu begitu saja. Aah, kalau tahu begitu, dari dulu ia meminta pertolongan dari pemuda ini. Dosanya sendiri, terlalu tertutup akan persoalan yang dihadapinya dari Naruto, hingga tak pelak kesulitan yang didapat. Sebab ia merasa, tidak ada gunanya. Jadi, lain kali, lebih terbukalah pada orang meski kau tidak menyambut perasaannya.

"Mau ikut ke rumahku? Aku juga ingin memberikan titipan padanya." Tawar Naruto, di mana tanpa pikir panjang, ajakan itu tentu tidak akan berbuah penolakan. Jalan dengan didampingi orang yang selalu dianggap mencari perkara dengannya, tak sedikit yang memandangi mereka dengan raut takjub. Maklum, dramatisasi penembakan Naruto padanya sudah terdengar hampir seantero fakultas. Hebat, kan?!

"Apa itu?" Sakura sedikit penasaran pada benda kecil yang terbungkus rapi, dan dimainkan Naruto dengan mengambung-ambungkannya ke udara. "Ooh, ini? Pemberian dari Itachi untuk calon klienmu." Tidak tahu kenapa, Naruto yakin sekali bahwa orang yang dimaksud akan menerima permintaan untuk berpartisipasi dalam penelitian sang pujaan.

Sempat Sakura menghentikan tapakan kakinya yang berjalan, sebentar ia menggeleng pelan. " I-Itachi? Kakaknya Sasuke? Eksekutif muda yang sering ada di televisi itu?" ujarnya, sedikit terbata, yang mana penuturannya cuma disambut pergerakan kepala naik-turun oleh sang penerima tanya. "Apa saudaramu itu memiliki hubungan dengan Itachi?" sekali lagi, Naruto meresponi dengan anggukan semata.

"Waaaw…!" Sakura sukses dibuat takjub oleh orang yang belum pernah ia temui, bahkan namanya saja tidak ia ketahui. "Nanti akan kujelaskan, kalau sudah sampai di rumahku." Lisan yang dilepaskan Naruto itu mengunci ujaran dalam bentuk introgatif yang akan diberikan sang nona, ia seperti tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Sakura.

* * *

O

O

O

Rupanya hanya cukup berjalan kaki, melewati beberapa blok, mereka telah sampai di kediaman Naruto. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu, terang saja. Gadis itu juga sedikit tak mengira, rumah yang ditinggali pemuda itu luar biasa megahnya. Melihati sekitar halaman, di mana tanaman berbagai macam bunga menghiasi. Bahkan, di pojok ujung pekarangan, tumbuh dengan rapi pohon-pohon sakura yang saat ini sedang bermekaran.

"Semenjak menikah, Kakashi tidak lagi tinggal di sini," ujar Naruto, seraya membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk memasuki tempat tinggalnya. Spontan Sakura terkaget, begitu pemuda di sampingnya itu membawa-bawa satu nama yang sangat ia nanti-nantikan tandatangannya. Sontak makin terkejut, tatkala menemukan foto orang yang dimaksud berpose dengan Naruto.

"Kakak sulungku." Pria muda beriris netra _blue sky_ itu menjelaskan, seraya menunjuk potret yang terpajang di dinding. Sakura mengangguk, sekarang ia merasa wajar bila Naruto semaunya saja menyebut panggilan sang pengajar. " Dia dosenmu, kan?" apalagi yang bisa Sakura katakan, ia hanya mampu menanggapi dengan mengangguk semata.

"Itachi kedua, Sasuke ketiga, dan aku anak bungsu." Klarifikasi demikian, semakin membuat wajah cengo Sakura lebih mendramatisir. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa Naruto memiliki hubungan _siblings_ dengan eks-mud terkenal itu, maupun dengan lelaki tampan kekasih Hinata yang juga seorang top model. "Aku dan Sasuke memang tidak terlalu mirip, padahal beda usia kami hanya satu tahun," timpalnya sekian kali, sembari melanglang menuju satu ruangan.

Hingga sampai di tempat keluarga biasanya berkumpul, Sakura menemukan satu figura terbesar sepanjang ia melihat-lihat isi rumah ini. Dalam foto tersebut ada tujuh orang, yang mana ibu dan ayah bergaya menduduki sebuah kursi, lantas semua anak mereka mengitari di belakang dan menampilkan senyum sebagai contoh keluarga yang bahagia.

Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura mengenal dengan baik empat lelaki yang berdiri itu, terkecuali seorang gadis berambut pirang terikat _pony-tails_. Wanita belia itu merasakan adanya kejanggalan tentang urutan kelahiran pada famili ini. Bila Sasuke anak ketiga dan Naruto bungsu, dan jarak mereka hanya satu tahun, maka siapa sebenarnya perempuan manis tersebut?!

"Dia…" Sakura tidak menyelesaikan tanya, bingung dengan kata apa yang tepat untuk menuntaskan frase. Menunjuk ke direksi potret orang yang membuatnya penasaran, menatap Naruto dengan picingan mata yang sengaja disipitkan – isyarat meminta penjelasan. " Ooh, tentu dia anak keempat." Perkataan Naruto benar-benar hanya membuat ia makin tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini, yaa?! Akan kupanggilkan kakakku. Kau bebas melihat-lihat."

Sepeninggal Naruto yang tidak Sakura ketahui ke direksi mana, Sakura meneruskan aksi mengamatinya. Menemukan banyak foto gadis di keluarga Naruto dengan setiap saudara laki-lakinya, jelas sekali bahwa ia dianggap sangat berharga. Bahkan, ada satu potret yang membuat Sakura setengah mati menahan tawa, di mana dengan sesukanya sang adik menjewer telinga kakak sulung dan keduanya, Kakashi-Itachi. Aah, memang si eksekutif muda itu memiliki relasi dengan ia, lebih tepatnya hubungan darah.

"Kau Sakura, kan?" ia yang dimintai kepastian akan dirinya sendiri, berhasil dibuat terkejut tatkala suara asing menegurnya dari belakang. Mendapati seorang lain sudah duduk di sofa, bahkan sedikit demi sedikit merebahkan kepalanya pada bantalan. Dengan sopan Sakura membungkukan badannya, lantas menempatkan diri berdepanan dengan gadis pirang tersebut.

"Aku menyuruh Naruto membuatkan teh," mengatakan kalimat singkat tersebut, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian pada tamunya. Ia terlalu disibukan dengan sebuah _Tablet PC_ yang mendiami tangannya, jemari pun asyik bermain di atas layar. Helaian mahkota di atas kepalanya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja, yang menyentuh lantai keramik sebab terlalu panjang.

"Ino-_chan_, sopanlah sedikit!" perintah Naruto, datang dengan nampan berisi teko dan beberapa cangkir. Menaruh apa yang ia bawa di atas meja, ia juga langsung duduk di sebelah saudarinya. Ino, nona yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan atensinya dari sesuatu dalam pegangan, kini merubah arah posisinya. Ia yang sebelumnya membaringi bantalan sofa, sekarang merebahi paha Naruto.

Lamat-lamat, jari-jemari tangan pemuda itu turut bergerak untuk membelai sayang rambut kakak perempuan satu-satunya. Mengingat deretan status keluarga, kembali menuai kebingungan pada Sakura. Ia tersenyum seramah mungkin, namun nanarnya terlihat jelas sorot yang penuh tanda tanya. Ino melihati ia, pahami apa yang tidak diketahui oleh tamunya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kemiripan kami?" ujarnya, sembari menegapkan tubuh dan menepuk pelan bagian tubuh teratas pemuda di dekatnya. Kontan mata Sakura membulat secara sempurna, sesaat menemukan titik terang dari ketidakmengertiannya. Mereka kembar, terlahir hanya beda beberapa menit dengan jenis kelamin yang tak sama. Memang bila makin diperhatikan, keduanya sangat persis. Memiliki rambut pirang, mata biru langit untuk Naruto, dan _blue aquamarine_ milik Ino. Kontras yang mencolok, si kakak tidak memiliki tiga goresan imut di masing-masing pipinya.

Dikarenakan Naruto tidak memiliki kesamaan wajah dengan semua saudara laki-lakinya yang lain, membuat Sakura agak sulit menyadari fakta tersebut. Lagi pula, selama ini sang gadis hanya mengetahui nama dari orang yang naksir padanya. Sama sekali tidak mengenali seluruh keluarga si pemuda, bahkan ia baru tahu kalau Kakashi, dosen tercintanya, adalah putra tertua di keluarga itu. Sakura menggerakan kepalanya naik-turun, bersamaan demikian, meredalah tampang begonya.

"Ooh, iya, ada titipan untukmu, Ino-_chan_."

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dalam saku jaketnya, lalu memberikan barang yang sedari tadi ia bawa pada saudari kembarnya. Ino menerima, sepertinya ia sudah tahu kado tersebut dari siapa hingga tidak lagi bertanya. Ia buka kotak kecil dengan pita berwarna ungu di samping, tersenyum kecil begitu mendapati objek yang tersembunyi.

Di beberapa detik kemudian, langsung menghubungi seorang yang membelikan barang itu untuknya, Itachi. Mengatakan terimakasih dengan manja, lalu main memutuskan hubungan telekomunikasi begitu saja. Sekarang, sebuah cincin bertahtakan sebutir permata kebiruan menghiasi jari manisnya, masih tersenyum seraya memandangi perhiasan itu.

"Ino-_chan_ memang _NEET_ terkaya di dunia, yaa?!" Naruto berkata, sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyindir kala gadis yang dimaksud kembali membaringi pangkuannya. Praduga awal Sakura menyimpulkan alasan mengapa Ino enggan bersusah payah bekerja untuk hidup, seluruh anggota keluarganya mungkin sangat menyayangi ia. Rasionalisasi itu memang sering ditemukan ketika seseorang memilih menjadi _NEET_.

Kembali ke permasalahan sang gadis sebagai seorang yang tidak dalam kegiatan usaha, belajar, maupun pelatihan, Sakura bersiap untuk menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan bersifat agak sensitif. "Eehm, Ino-_chan_, sekarang aktivitasnya apa saja?" katanya, sengaja memilih bahasa yang lebih sopan. Ingat, jangan sampai membuat hati calon partisipan terluka! Itu demi kelangsungan tugas akhir Anda agar berjalan dengan lanjar jaya.

"G_ame_," tuturnya, sembari memperlihatkan layar _Tablet PC_ dalam pegangnya, yang saat itu tengah digunakan untuk bermain poker secara _online_. "Aku pasti menang. Lihat, ini _four of a kind_!" tambahnya, juga menunjuk pada deretan _virtual cards_ miliknya, di mana terdapat empat kartu angka sama dan satu kartu angka lain. Itu urutan nomor tiga terbaik dalam permainan tersebut, jadi kemungkinan untuk kalah sangatlah kecil.

"Nah, kan…!" serunya, begitu mendapati apa yang ia ucapkan terealisasi. Sakura cuma bisa menganggukan kepala; Naruto tertawa-tawa pelan sembari menepukan kedua tangan; Ino meminta agar pemuda yang ia jadikan bantal itu untuk memujinya. Maka, terang saja, terdengar berulang-ulang kalau betapa lelaki itu bangga pada sang kakak.

"Begini, Ino-_chan_, Sakura ingin kau membantunya."

Sekali lagi,usai Naruto menuturkan niat kedatangan tamunya, Ino memberikan pandangan pada arah Sakura . Kembali ia tegapkan tubuh, sedikit mengibas rambut yang menempel pada leher jenjangnya. Delikan mata nan datar itu juga sering ditemukannya kala tengah berhadapan dengan dosen pembimbing, rupanya biar pun sedikit, mereka ada kepersisan satu sama lain. "Untuk?" lisannya kemudian.

"_Inter_…"

"Aku mau Sakura yang menjelaskan, bukan kau!" intrupsinya, ketika Naruto bermaksud menerangkan lebih lanjut pertolongan apa yang dimau Sakura. Otomatis, satu detik setelah Ino menyela ucapannya, pemuda itu langsung terbungkam. Memberikan kode dengan mengedipkan kedua mata bergantian, isyarat untuk Sakura yang mengklarifikasi.

Gadis itu tidak membuang kesempatan, ia memulai segala penjelasan dari awal dan sedetail mungkin. Mengatakan pula bahwa identitas subjek tidak akan dipublikasikan, dan tentu ada surat perjanjian yang tidak memberatkan partisipan. Bukan hanya demikian, Sakura juga memberitahukan tema yang sedang diusungnya, oleh sebab itu ia memerlukan bantuan seseorang seperti Ino.

Selama menjelaskan, saudara perempuan Naruto itu malah asyik dengan game _online_-nya. Sesekali, kala telah berhasil mengalahkan lawan, ancap ia akan merentangkan tangan-tangannya ke atas. Benar-benar tidak memperdulikan orang yang berbicara di depannya. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa sangat kesal, namun untuk sementara ia menggunakan moto hidup, bahwa klien yang berpartisipasi adalah ratu.

"Bagaimana saat aku mengacuhkanmu? Apa kau merasa sebal?" tiba-tiba, ujaran itu terlontar darinya. "Begitu juga yang kurasakan waktu kau tak peduli pada adikku," lantas beberapa detik kemudian Ino melanjutkan lisan demikian. Ia bangkit dari pembaringannya, kini duduk sembari sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menatap Sakura dengan delikan serius. "Aku membencimu," tambahnya yang tidak hanya membuat Sakura terkejut, Naruto pun tak pelak kaget jadinya.

"Tapi, aku akan berbaik hati. Asalkan, ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi. Yaitu…"

Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan bukannya melanjutkan verbal, gadis itu malah beranjak ke suatu tempat. Sakura memandangi Naruto dengan picingan tak mengerti, sedangkan orang yang mendapatkan respon hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "lihat saja!" lalu tak lama, Ino kembali bersama satu map besar di tangannya.

Kurang lebih dua menit ia memposisikan diri di kursi, seorang wanita menghampiri ketiganya." Ini yang mama cari, kan?" ia bertanya sebelum menuai tanya. Sang ibu hanya mengangguk, lalu mencium kening sebelah kanan putrinya. Unik, Sakura langsung berkonklusi bahwa wanita belia di hadapannya ini langka untuk ditemui.

"Itu siapa?" perempuan berambut merah tegas itu bersuara, Kushina, ibu dari dua saudara kembar tersebut dengan jari telunjuk terarah pada Sakura. Ia yang dipertanyakan lantas berdiri dan membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, tak lupa juga menyebutkan panggilannya. Luar biasa, untuk seorang mama beranak lima, wanita itu bisa dimasukan dalam kriteria _hot mom_. Ia cantik, kulitnya kencang, dan tersirat jelas tipikal wanita karir yang sukses.

"Teman Ino dan Naruto, yaa?!"

"Bukan, dia pacarnya Naruto, ma."

Untuk sekian kali, Sakura dan Naruto berhasil dibuat Ino terperangah kaget. Kushina sendiri hanya tersenyum dan, bahkan mengelus puncak kepala Sakura sayang. Di menit kemudian, ibu lima anak itu pamit karena urusan pekerjaan. Ia pun menyempatkan diri untuk merapikan rambut putri semata wayangnya. Juga berpesan, "mama tidak akan pulang hingga lusa, kau jangan membuat saudaramu kesulitan, yaa?! Kalau mau jalan, ajak Naruto atau Sasuke." Usai demikian, Kushina mencium dua anak bungsunya, lalu pergi meninggalkan.

Untuk sementara, keadaan hening. Namun itu tidak lama saat Ino mengucapkan syaratnya, yang mana sekali lagi berhasil menjadikan tamu berserta saudara kembarnya terkejut. "Aku mau membantumu, asal kau bersedia menjadi kekasih adikku," tuturnya tanpa ironi, sembari mengelus tengkuk leher Naruto. Sakura bungkam, ia masih mencerna baik-baik setiap untaian yang terlisan.

Berbahaya sekali persyaratan dari sang kakak ini!

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Haaaiii…! Berjumpa lagi di awal bulan Mei dengan author yang kalo meng-update fic ngaret, tapi malah nekad membuat satu cerita lagi. Tapi, serius, gegara nonton anime _No Game No Life_, buat keranjingan untuk membuat cerita seorang yang _NEET_. Ditambah puyeng mikirin skripsi, jadinya dibuat Sakura dalam keadaan yang sama. Awalnya, ingin membuat Naru-Ino itu sama-sama _NEET_, cuma saya pikir akan kesulitan di masalah alur. Maka, jadinya begini.*ditimpuk readers – dan dia pundung.

Semoga penjelasan tentang rentetan saudara di keluarga Naruto gak membingungkan, yaaa?! Aah, intinya, Naruto sama Ino itu kembar berpasangan. Ino memang sangat OOC di sini, hanya saya merasa dia jadi keren, yaa?! Untuk fic ini dijadwalkan cuma three-shoots. Sengaja dibuat Naruto tahu permintaan Ino, karena kalo persyaratan diem-diem itu rasanya jahat juga. Kasihan.*serasa melankolis.

Bagaimana dengan cerita yang ini, apa cukup terhibur membacanya?! Tetap mau menanti update-an fic-fic saya yang lain, yaa?! Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, review pliisss…_

Salam,

Pixie Yank-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: bukankah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Family, a Little Hurt-Comfort_

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Twins! Ino Yamanaka, and Haruno Sakura

Warnings: _OOC, NEET, and unique_ Ino, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Sakura yang tengah bingung mencari subjek seorang _NEET_ wanita untuk penelitian, kontan tertolong saat pemuda yang selalu ditolak pernyataan cintanya itu mengatakan bisa membantu, sebab memiliki kakak _NEET_. Apa jadinya, kala saudara kembar pria itu memberikan persyaratan partisipasi berupa, Sakura harus menjadi kekasih Naruto?

* * *

**_Warning: The Sister's Requirements_**

"Ino-_chan_ suka main game dari kecil, yaa?"

Sekarang pikirkan baik-baik, adakah kencan yang isinya hanya menanyakan persoalan yang tak semestinya berlarut-larut?! Alih-alih mengusung wacana apa yang disukai dan tidak, bagaimana masa kecil dilalui, maupun pengalaman yang paling mengerikan, kesempatan jalan berdua semacam ini tidak ubah dari sesi tanya jawab antara peneliti dan informan akurat. Sekilas seperti pasangan yang dalam tahap menuju pendekatan pada keluarga, tapi tidak harus dari awal pertemuan juga, kan?!

Pemuda itu mungkin punya kelainan, meski sebenarnya ia sangat berharap menerima kalimat introgatif tentang dirinya, Naruto tetap memberikan jawaban yang setidaknya bisa mengenyangkan hasrat ingin tahu si gadis. Terhitung dua jam mereka duduk anteng di bangku kafe yang sekarang sepi, dan selama itu juga pemuda tersebut berperan sebagai _significant others_. Demi cinta, tak mengapa perasaan dirundung kecewa. Andai lara yang dimaksud bernama selanjutnya Dutta – _Miss Universe_ tahun 2000.

Jika ditanya, wanita belia yang saat ini ada di hadapannya juga tidak mau basa-basi menanyakan informasi mengenai subjeknya. Hanya saja, dari pada pertemuannya dengan Naruto diisi dengan kesenyapan atau malah suara bising anak laki-laki itu, lebih baik ia memanfaatkan waktunya guna lebih mengenal si partisipan.

Terang sama sekali bukan keinginan Sakura, semua ini termasuk dalam prasyarat ikut serta dari kakak perempuan Naruto, _NEET_ yang ingin dimintai keterangan. Sebelum melakukan wawancara dengan gadis pirang _ponytails_ itu, ia diwajibkan berkencan dengan sang adik minimal tiga kali. Takkan sukses memanipulasi, karena seusai jalan, mereka harus memberikan bukti berupa foto bersama di tempat keduanya kunjungi.

Terkesan egois, memang. Hanya saja satu sis cukup adil, mengingat selama ini Sakura yang cuek terhadap Naruto. Kendati ujung-ujungnya tidak sama dengan ekspektasi, lelaki itu tak memungkiri rasa beruntung atas _door prize_ yang didapatkan dari kembarannya. Lagipula, Sakura begitu semangat membicarakan soal sang kakak. Selama ia terlihat antusias bersamanya, itu sudah cukup membahagiakan. _Fix_, Naruto memiliki kecendrungan masokis.

"Kau pasti belum tahu, Ino punya kekuatan aneh."

Apa yang diucapkannya memang sukses membuat Sakura membulatkan netra dengan sempurna. Begitu saja orang yang bersangkutan sudah lain sendiri, apalagi ditambah keunikan langka. Wah, beruntung sekali, mendapatkan subjek seperti ini bisa disamakan sukses menemukan jarum di padang jerami. Sakura meletakan kedua tangannya pada meja, lantas menumpukan dagu pada kepalan jari.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau ingat saat ia memberikan map pada ibuku sebelum ditanya?"

"Yaa."

"_Clairvoyance_. Maka itu, dia tahu kau datang berkunjung. Padahal, aku cuma bilang ada yang mau ketemu."

Kontan pasca mendengarnya, Sakura tertegun dalam. Benar-benar di luar prediksi, kalau saudara kembar anak Adam di depannya itu memiliki salah satu kemampuan yang secara umum dianggap sebagai fenomena tabu. Karena kebanyakan orang-orang awam mengiranya sebuah kemampuan sihir, padahal yang seperti itu dapat dikategorikan berbakat.

_Ability_ yang tak dapat dikatakan biasa, di mana orang yang bersangkutan dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi tentang sesuatu secara langsung tanpa melalui indera. Mereka menerima dari objek maupun kejadian dalam berbagai rentang waktu – masa lalu, saat ini, yang akan terjadi mendatang. Mulai sekarang, Sakura tidak perlu lagi bertanya-tanya jika sewaktu-waktu Ino pergi secara mendadak, dan kembali sembari membawa sesuatu.

"Hebat."

"Yaa, begitulah." Berbeda dengan Sakura yang terkagum-kagum dibuatnya, Naruto berlisan dengan intonasi yang tidak meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dimiliki sang kakak begitu menguntungkan untuk diri Ino sendiri. Menggaruk tengkuk, isyarat bahwa pemuda tersebut tidak yakin untuk menyuarakan isi materi abu-abu di kepalanya.

Lamat-lamat, ia menuturkan juga, " Ino memang bisa menemukan barang yang hilang, tahu siapa yang akan menjadi tamu di rumah. Hanya saja…" masih ragu, ia lebih memilih menaruh sebagian beban tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Bukannya melanjutkan kalimat yang mengawang, terlebih dahulu ia tersenyum, berupaya terkesan _cool _di mata Sakura.

"Cuma?" gagal, jangan berpikir akan ada perasaan _blink-blink_ maupun background taman yang dihiasi bunga, tatkala sang pemuda menyudutkan ujung bibir. Sakura sudah tidak mampu lagi melihat _sparkle _yang ditebar lelaki itu, mungkin rasa penasaran telah menutup kepekaannya, atau kesan Naruto yang menyebalkan terlalu menancap.

"Teman-teman di kelas tidak pernah _respect_ dengan nilai-nilai Ino-_chan_. Mereka bilang, ia bisa dapat seratus bukan karena pintar." Tidak lagi berusaha agar terlihat _gentle_, seketika hasrat itu hilang kala mengingat kejadian yang menimpa kakaknya." Semua menduga dia curang, sebab bisa menemukan jawabannya tanpa perlu belajar." Dapat Sakura temukan di situ, Naruto yang tidak seperti ia yang biasa dikenalnya.

"Setiap pulang ke rumah, Ino-_chan_ pasti menangis. " Hening sesaat, yang tiga detik kemudian ia menceritakan, kalau saudarinya ancap kali dipanggil nona Gipsy, dijahili dengan sengaja menyembunyikan tasnya. Tidak hanya sampai di sini, orang sering menganggap bahwa tidak sepantasnya Ino dimasukan pada sekolah umum, ia butuh penanganan khusus. Tapi dari semua itu, hal yang paling menyakitkan, saat mereka tidak mengakui keberadaannya.

Akibat terfatal, Ino jadi enggan bertemu dengan orang banyak, terlebih lagi bila ada yang mengetahui kemampuannya. Di rumah tidak boleh ada pekerja yang tinggal seharian, harus pulang begitu menyelesaikan tanggung jawab. Ia takut menerima ungkapan _freak_, jadi memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di zona aman. Kendati saat ini masyarakat luas telah banyak yang menaruh minat pada problema anak indigo, kenyataan pahit tidak serta-merta merubah pandangannya. Jalur hidup sebagai _NEET_ pun tak terelakan, malah sang gadis kini merasa hanya dalam dunia virtual ia bisa diterima.

"Padahal dia itu benar-benar genius. Tidak sepertiku." Senyuman berbeda dengan sebelumnya pasca menyelesaikan penuturan demikian. "Aku ini bodoh. Saat ujian, sering Ino-_chan_ menukar lembar jawabannya dengan milikku. Tugas kampus juga dibantunya." Jangan, tidak perlu terkesan apalagi sampai terhanyut atas pengakuan diri tersebut. Ingat, Naruto hanya berusaha membuat Sakura tahu tentang ia, meski dengan menyerempet mengenai kakaknya!

"Apa kau sering bercerita pada Ino-_chan_?"

Ayo, siapkan kembang api serta _convetti_! Sekali lagi, kendati nama saudaranya tetap menggaung, setidaknya kali ini Naruto yang menjadi topik utama. Pertama-tama, ia menghela napas pendek terlebih dahulu, seakan tidak menyangka pertanyaan demikian akan terlisan dari si nona cantik berambut _buble gum_ itu. Sebut saja rekayasa; bisa dikatakan modifikasi.

Baru mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membuat si bunga jiwa lebih mengenalnya, secara tidak diinginkan, ponselnya bergetar. Terlalu mengganggu, terlebih menyebalkan lagi ketika kakak di urutan kedua, Itachi, memintanya lekas pulang. Sadar akan segera berpisah, Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil kamera digital guna memotret ia dan Naruto sebagai saksi bisu pertemuan hari ini.

"Kau tidak ingin mewawancarai Ino-_chan_? Ini sudah kencan kita yang ketiga."

Benar juga, oleh sebab itu Sakura tidak perlu membawa bukti apapun, maka ia batalkan niat mengambil foto mereka berdua. Mengenai kencan-kencan yang lalu, sebaiknya tidak perlu dijelaskan secara mendetail, apa yang terjadi sama seperti pertemuan kali ini – tak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Namun Naruto puas; ia tetap senang. Setiap kembali ke kamarnya, ia akan gulung-gulung tak menentu di atas kasur. Cinta mampu membuat orang aneh semakin di luar nalar, teman!

"Kita harus ke rumahku terlebih dahulu."

* * *

O

o

O

Sesampainya di kediaman Naruto, Sakura sama sekali tak menyangka ada yang berbeda di destinasinya kali ini. Ia yang beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat itu seringnya hanya menemukan Ino dan Naruto, sekarang si gadis tertegun begitu mendapati seluruh saudara yang dimiliki sang pemuda ada di ruang bersantai. Khawatirkan jantung Sakura saat bertatapan dengan Kakashi, takut sekali menerima pernyataan aneh-aneh karena mengikutsertakan Ino dalam penelitiannya, yang rupanya cuma pikiran negatifnya.

Sempat ia menduga si rambut _long-blonde_ itu yang menyeting agar situasinya seperti ini, tapi tak lama Sakura merasa jahat sekali, dia jadi sama saja dengan orang lain yang mengira Ino menyalahgunakan kemampuannya. Ia yang tadinya menjadi tersangka, dengan nyaman membaringi paha Kakashi, bersamaan itu kakinya tertumpu pada Sasuke.

Masing-masing di antara mereka memperhatikan _gadget_ di tangan, meski kedatangan Sakura dan Naruto sukses mengalihkan perhatian. Apalagi ketika Ino bergegas menyambut dengan memamerkan kemenangan mutlak dalam _game online_ yang gandrunginya, si adik seperti yang lalu-lalu, langsung berkata betapa hebatnya ia.

Naruto tahu, kalau saat ini Sakura tengah sukses gugup bertemu dengan keluarganya. Itachi yang seperti tidak peduli namun memperhatikan; Kakashi menyapanya sebentar; Sasuke hanya melihati wanita muda itu tanpa ada niatan bersuara. Hingga pada akhirnya, kakak yang sebelumnya meminta Naruto untuk cepat pulang beranjak berdiri, lantas mengatakan kalau ia harus segera kembali ke kantor.

Itachi akan berhasil pergi, apabila tidak dicegah adik perempuan semata wayangnya. "Kenapa tidak?" ucapnya, begitu menerima permintaan dari Ino untuk mengenal lebih jauh orang yang dibawa Naruto. Itu apa-apaan? Sakura sempat merasa sedikit lega mendengar ucapan pamit tersebut, akan tetapi semua rusak karena si sadis _hello kitty_ – keimutan yang mematikan.

Mulai menerima pertanyaan klise seputar tinggal di mana, kuliah jurusan apa, semester berapa, kapan selesai kuliahnya. Dua kalimat introgatif di ujung itu, adalah contoh yang sukses dengan jitu membuat mahasiswa tingkat akhir seperti Sakura merasa _ill feel_. Memang hanya Itachi yang banyak berkata di antara mereka, sebab hanya ia sendiri yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal tamunya.

"Sakura sudah jadi pacarnya si bungsu, loh." Mendengar Ino berlisan itu, berhasil menyita atensi Kakashi serta Sasuke yang sedari tadi berperan pasif. Naruto yang notabene ialah yang dimaksud, hanya memindahkan pandangan netra antara semua yang ada. Terlebih lagi pada kakak pertamanya, takut Kakashi berpikir bahwa ia telah dimanfaatkan, yang faktanya tidak demikian – Naruto yang menuai untung.

Ternyata salah, saudara tertuanya malah mengucapkan kongrats untuk kesuksesannya menggaet gebetan. Sasuke lain sendiri, ia dengan semena-mena menyekap bagian leher Naruto, hingga tak pelak perkelahian macam anak kecil memperebutkan mainan jadi tontonan. Sampai si bungsu yang tak berkutik, Sasuke sukses mengunci pergerakannya. Seluruh yang menyaksikan hanya terkekeh, telah biasa mendapati drama ini, tetapi tidak untuk Ino.

Kontan barbie usil itu melerai saudaranya, ia bahkan langsung memeluk Naruto dan memarahi Sasuke atas perbuatannya. Tak lupa mengatakan kalau sang kakak begitu tega, juga meminta untuk tidak lagi melakukannya. "Di mana perihnya, Naru-_chan_?" tanyanya cemas. Mereka kembar, satu luka, yang lain merasakan. Meski dalam kasus ini jelas pilih kasih.

Sakura terdiam, bukan karena cemburu akan pemandangan mesra keduanya, cuma merasa tidak enak terhadap mereka. Selama ini mungkin bisa dikatakan ia cukup menyakiti Naruto dengan tidak peduli, kendati makhluk yang bersangkutan tetap bermental berlian, tekad anti karat, muka baja, tak ada jera. Bagaimana dengan saudari kembarnya? Bisa mendapatkan bantuan setelah melakukan hal itu pada adiknya, nama Ino akan ada dalam lembar persembahan kelak.

Nona, yang kau buat itu skripsi, bukan cerita fiksi!

"Oke, oke." Akhirnya terdengar suara pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah _stoic_, ia lantas melanglang menuju ruang pribadinya. Kakashi beranjak dengan alasan harus segara pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, dan tentu saja Itachi pun turut hengkang. Masing-masing keduanya secara bergantian mengusap kepala adik-adiknya, bahkan mengikuti jejak Sasuke hanya untuk melakukan hal serupa.

Hingga mereka di ruang yang sama cuma tersisa tiga manusia, Ino tanpa basa-basi lebih lama mempersilahkan Sakura untuk memasuki kamarnya. Ia tahu, kalau gadis itu tidak datang sekedar guna bertemu keluarganya, tentu ada hal yang lebih penting. Begitu memasuki kamarnya, Sakura temukan kamar anak perempuan yang tidak bisa dikatakan terlalu feminin.

Meski warna ungu dan paduan yang pas dengan interiornya, tapi layar komputer berderet-deret, hingga _stick game_ yang berhamburan, mengurangi point kemanisan kamar. Bukannya memperhatikan orang yang akan meminta keterangan darinya, Ino malah memposisikan diri di atas bangku dan menyalakan laptopnya.

"Tanyakan apa saja! Aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur." Tanpa mengarahkan indera visual pada tamu, Ino langsung membuka _web_ untuk memainkan suatu _game_. Naruto yang turut hadir di situ menjadi tidak menolong, ketika malah ikut memperhatikan kakaknya. " Iyaa, yaa, lagi musim kawin," ia berkata lagi, yang mendapati anggukan dari sang adik.

"Kau tidak cari pasangan, Ino-_chan_?"

Ia yang disuguhkan tanya menggeleng, sepertinya tidak minat untuk mengikuti trend _merry in game_. Beberapa permainan virtual memang ada yang memumpuni untuk para pemainnya bisa memperlangsungkan pernikahan dalam dunia maya, sebagai contoh, Ragnarok dan lainnya. "Kau pakai karakter cowok?" Naruto berujar lagi.

"Yaa, aku juga memakai namamu. Jadi, bisa kita anggap ini adalah kau."

Eeh, eeh, kasihan, ada pemeran yang dilupakan! Sakura hanya mampu bungkam, ia bingung bagaimana caranya mendapatkan perhatian Ino secara menyeluruh. Sampai ia dengan sendirinya tahu, bahwa permainan tersebut bisa melangsungkan pernikahan dengan siapapun, tak peduli yang lurus ataupun bengkok-bengkok. Tidak penting, sama sekali tak ada sangkut paut dengan urusannya.

"Kalau kau mau mati, jika punya pasangan, bisa kembali diselamatkan."

Tak punya pilihan, Sakura memberanikan diri mengusik pasangan kembar itu, dari pada makin dilupakan. "Maaf, Ino-_chan_," tegurnya hati-hatinya, entah kenapa bisa terjebak dalam labirin memusingkan begini. Tetapi, sudahlah, ia telah terlanjur jatuh ke pusaran air bah, maka sekalian saja menyelam. Naruto terkaget, ia tidak sadar telah melupakan nona pujaan.

Ingat daratan, bergegas Naruto mundur teratur sebelum lebih mengganggu, yang berujung ia makin sulit mendekati Sakura. Sayangi kesempatan, adalah moto hidupnya sekarang. Sepeninggal adiknya, tidak membuat Ino spontan menyerahkan semua atensinya pada Sakura, ia tetap disibukan dengan _mouse _maupun sesekali mengetik sesuatu di atas _keyboards_.

"Aku akan menandatangi _informed consent_ nanti," tuturnya, ketika Sakura bergerak untuk mengambil surat permohonan berpartisipasi dari dalam tas. Tidak memiliki rasionalisasi agar bisa mendesak, lagipula pengesahan tersebut tidak dibutuhkannya dalam waktu dekat juga. Kalau memang begitu, buat apa dia repot-repot pulang untuk mengambil lembaran ini?

"Naruto benar, kau memang _clairvoyance_, yaa?! Keren sekali."

Spontan jemari lentik yang tadinya sibuk bekerja di komponen komputer mini itu terhenti, beberapa saat diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Kali ini meninggalkan benda yang sedari awal menyedot perhatiannya, Ino memandangi Sakura dengan picingan menyelidik. Mendapati tatapan balik nan polos, baru kali ini ada orang lain yang terlihat kagum atas kemampuan uniknya.

Si pirang itu kembali menghadapi laptop guna mematikan alat elektronik tersebut, lantas memposisikan diri di hadapan penelitinya. Sakura memang tidak bermaksud memuji karena ada niatan lain, dari netranya terlihat bahwa ia ikhlas mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Sangat tipis, tapi dalam bungkamnya, Ino tersenyum.

"Aku tetap akan…"

"Tak masalah."

Ino menganggukkan kepala, kode dari mempersilahkan Sakura untuk mulai menanyainya. Terlebih dahulu gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga khas Jepang mempersiapkan_ recorder_ ponsel, lantas mulai basa-basi dengan menyebutkan bahwa ini adalah wawancara pertama dengan tanggal sekian. Memberikan pertanyaan yang sesuai judul yang dia usung, tiap kata berisi introgatif kepada seorang di depannya telah Sakura hafal di luar kepala.

Ia yang dimintai keterangan juga membantu dengan baik, tiap pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya, dijawab tanpa banyak tingkah. Bahkan, sesekali terdengar suara Ino yang menahan tertawa. Naruto memang sangat khawatir, hingga wanti-wanti menguping di balik pintu, lantas kini lenyap perlahan kecemasannnya. Merasa tidak perlu ada yang ditakutkan, segera ia menyingkir. Selesai, Sakura merasa data yang didapatnya dari sesi interview ini sudah cukup.

"Si bodoh itu tadi mendengarkan, makanya aku mau membantumu."

Tak perlu menggunakan alasan kalau mereka terlahir kembar, dengan _ability_ unik yang ia punya, tentu dengan mudah Ino mengetahuinya. Sakura seperti sudah memiliki resintensi terhadap sikap menyebalkan sang nona, lagi pula ia telah mengerti kenapa Ino bisa seperti ini. "Asalkan kau mau menolongku, aku sudah sangat berterimakasih."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas tindakan yang kulakukan pada adikmu," ujar Sakura menambahkan, sembari sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, arti sungguh-sungguh tulus mengucapkan permohonan tersebut. Akhirnya, Ino benar-benar menunjukan senyuman yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Rambutnya yang kali ini tak terikat kuncir tinggi, hingga beberapa helaian menutupi pipi, menambah kesan manis tatkala meruncingkan tiap sudut bibir.

"Meski aku ingin menyiksa dan membunuh Sakura, dia selalu bilang yang baik-baik tentangmu." Bisa dibayangkan, betapa anehnya Ino melisankan kata frontal itu sembari tak menghilangkan sunggingan. Malah matanya yang sipit nampak tertutup, dengan gaya _moe_ menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri, seraya menambahkan respon verbal, "aku tidak suka, kau selalu menolaknya dengan kasar." Intimidasi sekali!

Iya, sekarang dengan tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto yang sempat tertunda, Sakura sekarang tahu kalau pemuda yang bersangkutan kerap kali menceritakannya. Hanya bisa menggerakan kepalanya naik-turun, bingung mau membalasi apa dari ujaran tersebut. "Ternyata, kau tidak seburuk yang kuduga," Ino berucap lagi, tangan-tangannya bergerak untuk mengikat _ponytails _mahkota kecantikannya.

Lebih dahulu ia beranjak, yang disusul Sakura menuju ruang pertama kali ia bertemu dengan seluruh saudara gadis ini. Mendapati Naruto telah menunggu keduanya di sofa, pemuda itu memang sengaja menanti di sana. "Aku antar Sakura-_chan_ pulang, yaa?!" pamitnya, yang ditanggapi Ino dengan hanya mengangguk ringan.

"Ohh, iya! Namikaze Ino." Tepat sebelum adik dan tamunya berbalik badan dan pergi, si _blonde_ itu sempat mengucapkan empat kata demikian. Sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, yang pertama-tama malah mendapati tatapan tidak mengerti. " Kau harus tahu nama subjekmu, kan?" dengan begitu, tangannya yang terawang di udara langsung tersambut.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan kalau kau berani tak sopan pada adikku." Tetap saling berjabatan, masih dengan pengucapan lembut, namun isinya malah ancaman keras. Naruto _shock_; Sakura tertawa renyah. Pasca jari mereka tidak saling tertaut, sekali lagi Sakura cuma menuturkan terimakasihnya. Pergi, sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan wanita belia itu lebih lama di sarang penyamun.

Hingga hampir sejam berlalu, Naruto sampai lagi di kediamannya dan menemukan si kakak mengambil posisinya di bangku panjang. Jelas bersama Tablet PC dalam genggaman, tanpa menoleh pun, Ino tahu siapa yang sedang menghapus jarak darinya. Duduk di samping saudarinya, serta-merta merebahi paha gadis semata wayang di famili Namikaze.

"Kak, terimakasih."

Percayalah, ada udang di balik batu. Ino tahu, tapi alih-alih menghardik, ia malah tersenyum. Mengelus sayang sebentar rambut adiknya, "kau bahagia?" tanyanya, yang mendapat tanggapan berupa angukan. "Bodoh!" argumen singkat, yang jelas hanya sembarang ucap, setelah itu memulangkan seluruh perhatian pada benda di tangan.

Sejak kecil, kendati keadaan Ino sulit diterima orang lain, gadis itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan ada satu pun manusia yang mengusik adiknya. Tidak Sakura, bukan juga kakaknya yang lain, jangan ada di antara insan manapun yang bisa menyakiti saudaranya. Tak ada, tidak akan pernah ada, kendati Naruto sendiri yang melakukannya.

Manisnya _twins bond_, yaa?!

* * *

O

o

O

"Terimakasih, Ino-_chan_, atas kerja samanya."

Sudah empat kali wawancara, melewati kencan yang kedua belas, semua data yang diperlukan Sakura untuk tugas akhirnya telah rampung, _informed consent_ pun telah mendapat legalisasi. Meski pertemuannya dengan Naruto hanya tentang subjek yang sama, Sakura mulai menyadari kekeliruannya selama ini dalam memperhitungkan pemuda tersebut. Agak ragu gadis itu ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu, cukup lama ia menimbang.

Lamat-lamat, ujaran yang ia tahan tersampaikan juga. Mula-mula Ino bingung menanggapi apa, dia hanya mampu mengunci bibir."Kau yakin, tidak berdustai diri sendiri?" Ino meminta klarifikasi atas pengakuan si dara sebelumnya. Sakura tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan rona tipis-tipis merah di mukanya. Lalu menggeleng pelan-pelan, sedetik kemudian memaksa menatap kembaran Naruto.

"Aku cemburu, sih. Tapi…" Ino serius mengatakan ini, wajahnya sedemikian cemberut. Akan tetapi tak lama, si pirang terikat kuncir ekor kuda itu mengembangkan seulas senyuman. " Kalau kau bohong, siap-siap menerima pukulanku, yaa?!" terulang lagi, tatkala memberi peringatan keras dengan air muka sumringah.

"Ayo, keluar!"

Mengajak Sakura, bahkan untuk pertama kali ia menggandeng tangan tamunya itu. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang pastinya menanti mereka di ruang keluarga, yang rupanya saat itu juga ada Sasuke dengan kekasihnya. Hinata tak menyangka akan berjumpa dengan sahabatnya di sini, kendati telah tahu urusan Sakura dengan saudari semata wayang pacarnya.

Mudah sekali terprediksi, bahwa kedua lelaki itu, Sasuke dan Naruto, akan melupakan sejenak pujaan hati, tatkala saudara perempuannya di dekat mereka. Bermanja-manja dengan saudara ketiga, pemuda ini bahkan tidak peduli ketika sang adik memainkan kancing jaketnya dengan melepas dan kembali mengaitkan. Naruto sendiri punya peran yang lain, ia tanpa ada suruhan, memperbaiki tatanan surai indah kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian _double date_?"

Gagasan Ino, mengatakannya sembari melemparkan tatapan pada duo gadis yang tadinya terlupakan. Bukannya mendapati Sakura maupun Hinata memberi respon, Sasuke menolak dengan alasan siapa yang menemaninya di rumah. Orang tua mereka pasti akan marah bila tahu putri satu-satunya ditinggal sendirian.

"Tenang. Kan, ada kami."

Sampai pada akhirnya, sosok lelaki yang belum pernah dijumpai Sakura datang bersama Kushina, dan mengatakan kalimat demikian. "_Come on, my princess!"_ ayah dari kelima saudara itu, Minato Namikaze, meminta anak perempuan semata wayangnya mendekat untuk diberikan pelukan hangat. Di keluarga ini sepertinya punya satu kekhasan, bahwa keberadaan Ino menjadi poros acuan atensi. Terbukti untuk beberapa saat, kedua orang tua itu asyik memperhatikan gadisnya.

"Pergilah," Kushina berbicara, sambil tersenyum pada keempat insan yang peran sebelumnya hanya menjadi penonton. Tak bisa menolak, usai sesaat mendapatkan pelukan dari masing-masing ayah-ibunya, Sakura dan Hinata juga menerima elusan ringan di kepala, kedua saudara Ino pergi meninggalkan rumah. Akan tetapi, sebelum benar-benar melanglang, kakak Naruto itu sempat mengacungkan jempolnya terhadap Sakura.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengikuti keputusan dua dara ini untuk pergi ke taman ria. Mereka mengaku sudah lama tidak bermain wahana di sana, jadi tidak ada salahnya kesempatan ini yang digunakan. Sasuke berpisah dengan Sakura dan saudaranya, karena Hinata ingin menaiki komedi putar, sedangkan dua orang yang ditinggalkan memilih bersantai sejenak di kafe.

" Ino-_chan_ memang sangat dimanja. Jadi, kau harap maklum saja, yaa?" tidak ada permintaan, tiba-tiba dengan sendirinya Naruto menjelaskan. Seperti belajar dari pengalaman yang telah lalu, kebersamaannya dengan Sakura pasti membicarakan orang yang sama. Meski kadang membosankan, tapi ia tidak mampu mengalihkan topik kalau sudah melihat muka antusis Sakura.

"Eehm… bagaimana denganmu?"

Sempat Naruto terkejut ringan, begitu pertanyaan itu yang malah terlontar dari nona di hadapannya. Meski menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya Sakura mau sedikit menilik tentangnya. "Maksudmu?" ia berklise, pura-pura tidak paham arti dari perujaran sebelumnya. Terlebih dahulu wanita belia bermahkota merah muda itu menghela napas pendek, "ceritakan saja tentangmu, bodoh!"

Naruto mulai berceloteh panjang, mengisahkan hubungannya dengan semua saudara yang dimilikinya terkecuali Ino. Kakashi yang tidak terlihat sama dengannya karena lebih mirip dengan mendiang kakek di keluarga papa, begitupun Itachi dan sasuke yang menyerupai nenek dari famili mama. Cuma dia beserta Ino, satu-satunya anak yang setidaknya memiliki beberapa ciri orang tuanya.

Ia memang sering berkelahi dengan Sasuke, tapi kakaknya itu pernah menghajar senior kelas karena berani mengusilinya. Itachi dan Kakashi yang memberikan apapun yang ia minta, meski sering menolak diajak bermain. Sakura hanya mendengarkan, melihati baik-baik pemuda di depannya, dan sesekali tertawa bersama.

Mulai dari kencan-kencan sebelumnya, mungkin bahkan dari yang pertama, Sakura sudah menyesali kelakuan tidak enaknya pada Naruto. Lelaki muda itu tak sejelek dugannya, ia mengasyikan, juga tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan saat berdua dengannya. Naruto sopan, meski terkesan sembrono dan menyebalkan.

Membuat ia yang awalnya mengunci pintu hati, perlahan-lahan terbuka sendiri. Ketika Naruto mengantarnya pulang usai menginterview Ino pertama kali, mendengar pengakuan kakaknya kalau ia selalu menceritakan hal positif, Sakura langsung merasa terlalu jahat. Belum lagi senyuman tulus itu terulas, dara tersebut tak mampu menampik degupan kencang di dadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik biang lala?"

"Tentu."

Dalam wahana yang dipilih, Sakura terus mendireksikan matanya pada laki-laki itu. Sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran dan penilaiannya, hingga tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Hingga secara mengejutkan, gadis itu bergerak untuk mengecup pipinya. Spontan, Naruto kehilangan pasokan verbal yang tadi telah siap terlisan.

Putaran terhenti, kode permainan telah selesai. Lekas-lekas Sakura menolongnya dari kebisuan, menarik tangan anak Adam tersebut untuk mengajaknya pergi. Naruto ikut saja, ia juga belum mampu menyadarkan diri tadi ciuman singkat di salah satu bagian wajahnya. Syukurlah, akhirnya sekarang baru bisa dikatakan kencan yang nyata!

"Apa Ino sudah menandatangani…"

"Yaa." Sela Sakura, tahu apa yang akan dituturkan pemuda ini. Mereka memainkan berbagai wahana, tak lupa memasuki rumah hantu yang malah membuat sang pemuda yang menjerit kacau. Benar, Sakura selama ini salah dengan poin-poinnya pada pria itu. Sekarang, ia senang karena bisa membuka matanya yang tertutup.

Berbeda, Naruto tersenyum dengan paksaannya. Ia tidak seperti biasa, bahkan sesekali didapati sedang melamun. Mengarahkan netra pada sosok di sampingnya, gadis yang dulu enggan didekati, kini menggenggam tangannya erat. Sampai tiba saatnya di mana langkah Naruto terhenti, Sakura yang bingung terang kontan menelitinya.

"Cukup, Sakura. Kau hanya menyakitiku."

"Maksudnya?"

Sunggingan bibir itu ditampakan lagi, namun arti yang tersampai malah perasaan perih. Sayu menatap pada Sakura, mengulumkan bibir sebelum berbicara. " Aku tahu kau sudah mencoba hingga sekeras ini. Tapi, urusanmu dengan kakakku sudah selesai, kau bisa lupakan permintaan egoisnya."Naruto melepaskan tautan jari mereka, sedikit berbalik, enggan menunjukan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Jangan berbohong lagi!"

"A-aku tidak, Naruto. Sungguh…"

"Sudahlah. Aku minta maaf atas keinginan bodoh saudaraku."

Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan, tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam jemari Sakura, ia masukan dalam saku celananya. "Percayalah padaku!" ujaran Sakura tersebut masih diterima indera audiotorinya, hingga tak pelak menghentikan tapakan, sedikit menoleh pada ia yang tadi mengucapkan dua kata permohonan, dan tersenyum.

Kenapa, kenapa saat seperti ini baru Naruto menyerah? Ketika Sakura menyadari ada yang salah pada dirinya, dan akhirnya bisa menerima sosok mengesalkan itu di sampingnya. Tapi, bagi Naruto, lebih baik mendapati gadis yang dicintainya tidak peduli dalam kejujuran. Ia sama sekali tak bisa merasa senang, jika perasaannya tersambut karena kemauan sepihak. Ini tidak adil; sayang tak dapat memaksa kehendak.

Salam paham.

Sakura tahu ada perselisihan semu di antara mereka, atau mungkin saja ini hukum karmanya. Ia akan sukses mengejar Naruto, kalau tidak satu tarikan pada lengannya menghentikan pergerakan. Sasuke, entah sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di dekatnya. Menatap Sakura sebegitu dingin, seolah menyampaikan sinyalir untuk tidak melukai adiknya lebih jauh.

Entah siapa yang dihubunginya via telekomuniasi jarak jauh, setelah itu pergi menyusul Naruto. Meninggalkan pacar yang lebih memilih menemani Sakura, prioritas utama Sasuke adalah saudara bungsunya. Nona _buble gum_ ini untuk sementara tidak memperdengarkan suaranya dalam desibel sekecil apapun, yang rupanya diwakilkan oleh air mata yang berjatuhan dari dasar.

* * *

O

o

O

Belum sempat Naruto memegang knop pintu, dari dalam seseorang telah membuka penghalang keluar-masuk tersebut. Menemukan Ino yang menyambutnya dengan muka penuh amarah, serta-merta menarik lengannya, dan menghempaskan tubuh laki-laki itu di sofa. Sang pemuda pasrah, hatinya luluh lantah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini, bodoh? Sakura bilang, dia menyu…"

"Kenapa kau percaya dengan mudah?" intrupsinya, tidak membiarkan si kakak semakin menyudutkannya. "Dia hanya mengikuti persyaratanmu, bego!" Ino terkaget parah, baru kali ini ia menerima ucapan Naruto yang menuding. Sebelumnya, jauh dari usia mereka sekarang ini, pria belia yang lahir belakangan dari Ino selalu memujinya.

"Kau yang idiot. Ingat, kau tidak akan lulus ujian kalau…"

"Yaa, aku memang tidak segenius kau. Tapi untuk hal seperti ini aku dapat mengerti." Sekali lagi, ia memblok penuturan Ino. "Lagipula, tidak semua orang harus mengikuti keegoisanmu!" imbuhnya ke sekian kali, berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menghadap tegap pada kakak yang lebih pendek darinya. Ino mendorong, tapi kekuatan bertahan Naruto sangat seimbang. Jadi alih-alih terjatuh, malah ia yang mundur satu langkah.

"Tapi, kau bahagia, kan?" likuid bening dari sudut netranya terjatuh, suara Ino melemah, terdengar parau. Cairan itu terus saja membanjiri pipi tirusnya, apalagi ketika Naruto tidak berusaha untuk membujuk. "Naru-_chan_ bilang bahagia, kan?" ulang kalimatnya sekali lagi, yang tak mendapatkan tanggap dari ia yang ditunggu jawabnya. Ayah dan ibu keduanya lebih memilih mengamati dari sudut ruangan, enggan ikut campur masalah anak-anak mereka.

"Aku membencimu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak, hah?!"

"Cowok bego tak tahu diuntung!"

"Seakan hidupmu sempurna saja."

Pasca saling menghardik satu sama lain, Ino berlari menuju kamarnya. Beberapa saat Naruto tetap pada tempat yang sama, tak lama turut menyembunyikan diri dalam ruang pribadi. Di atas kasur, untuk pertama kali ia tidak bergelung senang usai bertemu Sakura. Memeluk guling, napasnya terbata-bata, tak lama bulir tanpa warna itu turun juga.

Selalu keadaannya begitu, orang yang bisa membuatnya menangis pasti tidak berbeda. Naruto bisa tetap tertawa bangga saat Sasuke memiting tangannya, ia juga tidak merasa kesepian tatkala Itachi ataupun Kakashi menolak diajak bermain bersama, Naruto juga tetap dapat tersenyum pada Sakura yang sering menyakitinya. Namun, hanya perang mulut dengan Ino, bisa menjadikannya sebegini melankolis.

Berpindah mendekati tembok yang menjadi batas ruang, ia memasang daun telinganya seolah berusaha mendengar apa yang terjadi di kamar Ino. Bilik mereka bersebelahan, hanya material tebal tersebut yang menjadi penghalang. Berhenti menguping, Naruto hanya bersandar, sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk dinding tinggi itu.

Ino tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun menyakiti adiknya, tak peduli orang tuanya sekalipun, termasuk Naruto sendiri. Ia akan kesal; marah sebesar-besarnya. Gadis ini tahu, Naruto ada di sana, pada tempat yang tepat di sampingnya. Turut melakukan hal serupa, memukul pelan tembok itu, lantas berbaring menghadap arah saudaranya.

Sama-sama merasakan perih yang tidak berbeda, keduanya memahami bagaimana perasaan satu sama lain saat ini. Sesekali terdengar mereka saling memanggil lirih, juga mengucapkan maaf yang tak tersampaikan. Naruto lagi terluka; Ino sedang sedih. Entah kenapa, deskripsi demikian seperti membahas dua orang yang perasaan cintanya tidak dapat disatukan. _So dramatic!_

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_-Reply unlogin Review-_**

**Pinkramen, Nagasaki, Grace Reyhandinta**: gak terlalu ooc, kok. Ini sudah di-update, terimakasih. **Miavita**: aku belum nonton animenya, loh. **qwerty**: terimakasih. Iya, ino akan tetap jadi one and only princess di keluarganya. **All guest**: di chapter ini, saya hanya menjelaskan sedikit. Terimakasih, meski tidak tahu siapa pen-name teman-teman.

Dan terimakasih bertubi-tubi untuk semua yang telah memberikan review di chapter yang lalu: Namikaze Sholkan, Fumiko Miki Nasa, Gray Areader, Neko Twins Kagami, Al Blue Blossom, Harunami56, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Yassir2374, Arata Aurora, , Fara Yamanaka, Reina Muryama, Andypraze, HoshiKirari, Grace Reyhandinta, qwerty, Miavita, GazellE VR, Nagasaki, Klay Asther, Ae Hatake, Backyard Panda, Aishie Schiffer, PinkRamen, All Guest.

Juga saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah memberikan ikon favorit dan mengikuti untuk fic ini. Kalian semua semangat saya untuk terus berkarya.*_say that with all my best sparkle eyes._

Maaf bila ada yang tertinggal, sungguh itu di luar faktor kesengajaan saya.

**_Author's Notes:_**

Apa sudah yang aku buat untuk chapter ini, yaaa?! Lagi kena flu, suara jadi lebih seksi ngalahin Shakira, malah nekat nerusin fic. Jadi, harap maklum kalo chapter dua ini mengecewakan. Kangen buat hurt/comfort, tapi sengaja di fic ini gak dibuat terlalu mendramatisir. Sebenarnya, niat ngerjain fic ini tepat satu bulan dari tanggal publish. Cuma gegara beberapa hal, terpaksa diundur.*alasan benget, sih!

Fic ini juga pertama kali saya update dengan pen-name eeheem, agak beda, eeheemmm…!

Chapter depan eksekusi, harap sabar menanti, yaaa?!

Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
